


whoever blushes is guilty (true innocence is ashamed of nothing)

by Anonymous



Category: Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-03-29 06:40:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13921494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Everyone seems to have it in their head that Karolina Dean was the picture of innocence, a good girl down to bones. Nico was probably the only one who knew the truth.(And she’d like to keep it that way.)





	whoever blushes is guilty (true innocence is ashamed of nothing)

**Author's Note:**

> For the purposes of this story, everyone (except Molly) is around 19 to 20, and Nico and Karolina share an apartment.

* * *

Everyone seems to have it in their head that Karolina Dean was the picture of innocence, a good girl down to bones. Nico was probably the only one who knew the truth.

Sure, to some degree it was true, Karolina was a pretty innocent and kind hearted character. She rarely cursed, she was always smiling, and she was the type to cry at every ASPCA commercial out there. But that innocence did not transfer over to the bedroom, or bedroom related manners.

Which is exactly how Nico ended up in the situation she was currently experiencing. At dinner, with her parents, and a picture of a very nude Karolina on her phone. Well, it was at least partly how she got to this point.

Nico was supposed to be going on a date with Karolina that night, only to have her parents spring a dinner on her in order to “try to strength the family unity”. She was expecting a bigger reaction from Karolina when she told her they’d have to reschedule, as she’d worked really hard and Nico knew she’d been looking forwards to their date for the past week, but she was surprisingly calm. She just told Nico that they’d go out another time, and to enjoy dinner with her parents. Nico could’ve sworn she saw Karolina smile as she walked out the door after that conversation, but figured it was nothing, until now. She’d had revenge planned out from the beginning.

Dinner was going as smoothly as it could, with Tina and Robert only bickering slightly and Nico doing her best to be… pleasant, when she’d gotten a text with Karolina’s specific ringtone. Fearing it might be an emergency, Nico quickly checked it, and was greeted with an image of Karolina in a lacy bra, twirling her hair around her finger. No caption, just the image. That alone was enough for Nico to choke on her own spit, coughing and sputtering as she quickly slammed her phone back into her lap. Her parents looked at her with both concern and curiosity until Nico waved them off.

”Just, uh, choked on some… bread.” She said lamely, blushing a furious red. 

Then her phone rang again. And again. And again. Nico silenced the phone, before clearing her throat and standing abruptly.

“I need to use the restroom.” She blurted out, before rushing off. Thankfully, the bathroom was a single, and she was able to lock the door completely behind her before she cautiously peered at her phone.

A picture of Karolina’s legs and lacy underwear. A picture of Karolina laying back luxuriously in said lacy bra and underwear on their bed. And a picture of,

”Oh god.” Nico breathed out, face heating up along with other parts of her body.

Karolina, fully nude, fingers resting precariously behind her legs, finally this time with a caption: “ _ **Get home soon**._ ”

Nico’s stomach tightened, and the longer she stared at the photo, the more her want increased, and the more the heat between her legs intensified. She went to close her messages, but she couldn’t tear her eyes away.

“I am not about to get myself off in a public restroom while having dinner with my parents, I am _not_.” She hissed to herself.

* * *

 

 _“I just had to fucking get myself off while having dinner with my parents because of you!”_ Karolina let out a bark of laugher as Nico practically screeched at her over the phone. She was perched on the edge of their bed, a robe wrapped around her but noting beneath it. 

“Well, I just figured since we were supposed to be going out tonight, I’d give you some incentive to get back to me quickly.” Karolina replied, feigning innocence.  _Oh is she anything but,_ Nico thought to herself. 

“ _Well I’m certainly incentivized. I told my parents that I wasn’t feeling well and am on my way home now. After all that time I spent in the bathroom over that picture, they didn’t question it._ ”

Karolina looked over at the clock. The place Nico was having dinner at was about fifteen minutes away, which meant with Nico driving it would take her about ten minutes to get home, especially as turned on as she was. “Well, I’ll be here waiting for you when you get home. But hurry, I’m a little jealous that you have already gotten an orgasm tonight. I might just have to start without you.” She said seductively into the phone, and stifled a laugh as she heard the engine of Nico’s car rev. Yeah, Nico would be home pretty quickly.

* * *

 

Nico practically threw the door open as she arrived at their apartment, and quickly closed it again as she shimmied out of her shoes and tossed her jacket somewhere without care. “Karolina?” She called out, already headed for the bedroom. When she reached the doorway of their bedroom, her jaw practically dropped and she froze. 

Karolina was sprawled out on the bed naked, smiling at Nico once she saw her. 

Nico had seen Karolina naked plenty of times, but her girlfriend’s beauty never ceased to amaze her. Karolina was practically always perfectly tan, her long legs were flawless, and good God her breasts. They were probably Nico’s favorite thing in the world, second only to Karolina as a whole.

”Well? Are you just going to stand there or are you going to join me?” Karolina husked out, drawing Nico out of her trance.

Instantly Nico was stripping her clothes off before pouncing onto the bed with Karolina, eliciting a giggle from her girlfriend that turned to a moan as Nico captured her lips with an intense kiss. 

“I have been thinking about this ever since I saw those fucking pictures.” Nico whispered, gently biting at Karolina’s lower lip and dragging out a groan from the girl beneath her. “Do you understand how wet you got me? Right in front of my parents, I was drenched. And then I had to go and fuck myself in the bathroom, where anyone could’ve walked in on me with my fingers in my pussy.” That last part wasn’t necessarily true, as the bathroom was a single, but hey, Karolina didn’t know that and Nico knew how dirty talk drove her wild. Judging by the sounds Karolina was making and how she was rubbing her legs together beneath Nico, it was working. 

“God Nico.” Karolina gasped out as Nico gently squeezed at her breasts. 

“I got myself off like this.” She whispered. “Fondling my breasts for a while, pinching at my nipples…” Nico pinched Karolina’s nipple somewhat roughly, but nothing too rough, just the right amount of pain that Nico had come to learn that Karolina liked.

Karolina arched her back off the bed, letting out a whimper at the pleasure pain that stemmed from the touch. “And then?” She gasped out, locking eyes with Nico. “And then what did you do?”

Nico grinned down at her, before moving her hands down Karolina’s stomach towards her center. “I teased myself for a bit.” She whispered as she gently ran her finger through Karolina’s folds, nearing her clit before pulling away each time. Karolina gripped the sheets below her, groaning and bucking her hips to try to get Nico where she needed her. The teasing continued a while until Nico finally took pity on her girlfriend and slid two fingers into her, Karolina letting out a loud moan as she did. She’d always been vocal in bed.

It wasn’t long before Karolina orgasmed, and Nico laid down next to her. Karolina was quick to curl into Nico’s said, humming contentedly. After a few moments of peaceful silence, Nico started to chuckle. 

“I cannot believe that our friends think you’re innocent.” She got out between laughs, to which Karolina grinned.

”Whatever do you mean? I am the picture of innocence.”


End file.
